Twist Of Fate
by Evil Hamster of DOOM
Summary: (ON HOLD) YYHIY-On her 15th birthday, Kagome meets Inuyasha, but not in the way Fate had planned. Yusuke and co. are the only ones who may be able to help her out of this mess... Or maybe it’s not a mess at all, but a blessing. Pairings undecided.
1. Surprises

Summary: YYH/IY-On her 15th birthday, Kagome meets Inuyasha, but not in the way Fate had planned. Yusuke and co. are the only ones who may be able to help her out of this mess... Or maybe it's not a mess at all, but a blessing. VOTE: KUR/KAG, HIEI/KAG, OR OC/KAG!!!  
  
(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)  
  
Star: Okay, I'm trying this again. The first time I posted it got taken down because some idiot reported it. And all I can figure out is because of my vote! Tons of people do that. I checked the rules, and it is NOT against the rules to have interaction. It's only against the rules if you post an entry that doesn't have a chapter on it, but instead it has a poll or something. (silently fumes) I'm not supposed to rant, but be warned: this story does not break the rules in any way! This wasn't even a rant, either. This was a little note telling you all that it fits the rules. I even got a second opinion on it, too, from another author. If you're reading this, thanks so much Sherkoni!!!  
  
(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)  
  
Twist of Fate  
  
(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)  
  
Chapter 1: Surprises  
  
(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)  
  
Her raven hair swaying gently with the soft wind, a teenaged girl walked out of her shrine-house, eyes bright, anticipating what was sure to be ahead. It was her birthday, plain and simple, and she looked forward to hanging out with her cousin all day. He and his friends, she corrected herself. I've never met them before... Wonder what they will be like...  
  
She thought she could see him coming up the tall set of stairs leading to the shrine. No one would ever believe he had died and come back to life, what with those bright brown eyes, so full of life. Plus, he was just too freaking tough!  
  
She also saw that he had his friends with him. The one that looked like a monkey she thought she recognized... Ah, that must be Kuwabaka! She definitely remembered him from whenever she went over to her cousin's house. He was always picking fights with him... Strange, then why would he be coming with them today? Whatever, it didn't really matter, now did it?  
  
So there are...four people with him. The more the merrier! Especially since they were going downtown. This particular city could be dangerous at times. Okay, well, it could be dangerous all the time.  
  
She was about to call out to him, when someone called out to her. It was NOT him, though.  
  
"Kagome!" It was her little brother, Souta. What did he want now? Didn't he realize she was trying to leave?  
  
"Yes?" Kagome called back politely, despite her anxiety to leave.  
  
She watched as he came toward her from the direction of the well house. "Could you go get Buyo? He's in there," he asked, jerking his thumb backwards to indicate the well.  
  
"Why can't you go get him?" Kagome was getting impatient. He just HAD to interrupt her for something as unimportant as finding the cat, didn't he?  
  
"Because I'm scared. That well gives me the creeps!" Kagome's face softened. She hadn't known it scared him. Well, she would have to help put a stop to his fears.  
  
"Come on, Souta. We'll both go in together, okay? You need to learn not to be afraid of the well, and the only way THAT is going to happen is if you face your fears." She started walking towards the building behind him; as she passed him, she lightly grabbed his arm and gently pulled him over to the door.  
  
She slid the door open, and stood in the doorway getting used to the light, or lack thereof, in the small room. Man, he was right to have asked her for help. Even though she WAS the fearless big sister, she had to admit that this place DID give her the creeps. No, she wasn't afraid of it, but she still didn't like it all that much.  
  
"Souta, stay here and watch big sis take care of this, 'kay? There's nothing to be afraid of, it's just a little creepy." With that, she left him standing there as she made her way down the few steps and forward to the well.  
  
"Buyo," she called softly, "Where are you, kitty?" She knelt down to get a better view of the floor at his level. There he was! Over there, on the...other...side of the well. Oh great, now she had to walk by the very thing that was freaking her out. Oh well, as long as she showed Souta there was nothing to be afraid of...  
  
She carefully walked over to the fat, cowering cat, cooing to him tenderly, and reached to pick him up. With the overweight Buyo in her arms, Kagome turned around and began heading back for the door, making a beeline for her little brother.  
  
"See, that wasn't so bad. Next time maybe you could come in here and get him." As Kagome tried to hand the cat over to Souta's outstretched arms, he vaulted over his head and ran away into the house, hissing.  
  
The feline had run away, and not a moment too soon, for immediately after there was a loud noise and a crack as the splintered wood of the well cover went flying in all directions. Souta didn't get hit, but Kagome did, as she was protecting him with her own body. She felt a small amount of blood dribble down her back and a little more on one of her arms, but that was it. It was nothing too serious, so she shooed him out the door and told him to go get someone to help clean up the mess.  
  
But just as she said it, a figure emerged from inside the well, perching on the ledge easily. He was holding a glowing pink jewel, on a rosary of some kind, and was looking around confused. His eyes were red, his hair silver, and his claws bloody.  
  
The figure smelled alarm in the vicinity, and looked in the direction it was coming from. He smirked wickedly. "Kikyo, I thought I just killed you," he growled. "No matter, I can kill you again. But first, where are we?"  
  
Kagome appeared totally bewildered. "E-excuse me?"  
  
(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)  
  
As soon as he saw the dude pop out of the well, and saw the evil look in his eyes, Souta had run in shock. Over to the tall stairs he went, to get Yusuke. He knew Yusuke would be able to help his sister, and she needed help now.  
  
Good, they're not far away. As soon as he reached the top, he hollered, "Yusuke! Kagome needs help!" His tone was frantic, and his eyes were too. Seeing this, Yusuke ran up the stairs to the shaking boy, his friends not too far behind.  
  
"Souta, tell me where she is," Yusuke demanded, fearing for his cousin. If anything happened to her...  
  
"I-in the well house." Souta then fainted, overwhelmed at what had happened. Yusuke caught him and tossed him off to one of his friends, before racing off to the well, only to find a weird guy standing on the rim of the well, with what looked like lust and the need to kill in his eyes. He was staring at a paralyzed Kagome.  
  
(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)  
  
Scythe: So, what do you all think of our newest fic?  
  
Star: Yeah, do you like it?  
  
Kagome: Come on and review!  
  
Hiei: O.o;;; What are you three doing?  
  
Star: Telling them how to review!  
  
Scythe: Actually, that's what I'm telling you guys right now. Click the purplish-bluish button!  
  
Kagome: Yes, and don't forget to vote! All I can tell you is the new character is named Yami.  
  
Star: You can change your vote whenever you want, too!  
  
Hiei: I had better win this time. (smirk) To make things interesting, if you don't vote that's one vote for all of us, and you may say x10 for multiple votes per review.  
  
Scythe: All right, well then, you may vote up to 10 times per review! But only one review per chapter, please.  
  
Star: Okay, like we said, PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!! 


	2. The Shikon no Tama

Scythe: Um, we didn't put this in the first chapter. Star does not own YYH, IY, or the new character that you are possibly voting for.   
  
Star: NEVER DO THAT AGAIN BECAUSE IT JUST TAKES UP PRECIOUS TIME!!!  
  
Scythe: Gladly. Oh, and we're back from vacation! Finally!  
  
Star: Hey Scythe, would you like to go ride the 4-wheelers?  
  
Scythe: Yeah!  
  
Star: ...Over a few bumpy roads, perhaps?  
  
Scythe: NOOOOOOO!!!! GET THE BUMPY ROADS AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)  
  
Here is THE VOTE Kurama: 31 Hiei: 61 Yami (Hey he actually comes in this chap!): 0  
  
(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)  
  
Chapter 2: The Shikon no Tama  
  
(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)  
  
LAST TIME:  
"I-in the well house." Souta then fainted, overwhelmed at what had happened. Yusuke caught him and tossed him off to one of his friends, before racing off to the well, only to find a weird guy standing on the rim of the well, with what looked like lust and the need to kill in his eyes. He was staring at a paralyzed Kagome.  
  
(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)  
  
"Kagome!" Yusuke yelled as he rushed to her side and got between her and the man in a defensive position. He then turned his attention to the man. "What do you want?"  
  
"I have just killed Kikyo, and here I find her again, still alive." He smirked dangerously. "I want to rid myself of her once and for all." With that, he leapt into the air and brought out his claws, fully intending to slash Yusuke to pieces and 'Kikyo' along with him.  
  
But another male came out of the well, this one looking exactly the same except for his claws, which were not bloody, and his eyes, which were golden amber. He didn't have the aura of one who is evil, either. He tackled the other guy in midair, successfully redirecting him into the wall of the small building. Then he backed off and went to Kagome's side, also standing in front of her in a defensive position. He spoke to her over his shoulder.  
  
"Are you all right Kikyo? Is that bastard trying to kill you again?"  
  
Kagome's paralysis (from fear and shock) wore off then, and she said, "I'm fine, but who the hell is Kikyo? Why is that guy trying to kill me? And why do you two look so much alike?"  
  
He looked at her dumbfounded. "You're not Kikyo?" He took the time to sniff the air here. "Nope, you're definitely NOT Kikyo. Then why do you look like her?" The sounds of struggling were made, and out of the rubble came a very angry looking...dude. "Never mind, and to answer your question, he's a shape-shifting demon, impersonating me. He killed Kikyo for the jewel you see in his hand."  
  
The demon finally emerged from the rubble left over from the wall, and gripped the jewel tightly in his left hand. "I worked hard to get this, and no one is going to take it from me."  
  
"Feh. Whatever. All you did was convince a bunch of evil, power- hungry demons to feast on your equally evil and power-hungry soul, after all Kikyo did for you, and then you go and KILL her because you have a crush on her. I do NOT call that hard work, and she didn't deserve to die!" the new guy yelled.  
  
By this time, Yusuke's other companions had arrived at the well house. The sight they saw astounded them: two guys, one of them their good friend Yusuke, were standing in between a girl and another guy who looked like he needed to kill something. Interesting...  
  
Suddenly, the evil demon decided to commence a rain of attacks, all centered near Kagome or the man he was impersonating. Yusuke was busy enough defending his cousin, so he didn't have time to rejoice at not being attacked. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes for a split second, Yusuke saw that his friends were watching, dumbfounded, from the open doorway.  
  
"Kagome," he said between dodges, "Get out of here. Go with one of my friends. I'll come get you when we get this guy down. Move!" With that, he deliberately backed into her, pushing her into to his friends.  
  
She fell right into the strong arms of the tallest one. She looked up at him and locked eyes, gazing at their green depths, before she realized she needed to be going. He seemed to have that same reaction, as he quickly lifted her back onto her feet and pulled her out the door with him.  
  
Mr. Evil shoved his way past Yusuke and continued on his path towards 'Kikyo.' Confident nothing would get in his way, he arched back his right arm and prepared to slash her frail form in half, claws fully extended. The one who had caught her turned and blocked his path, using a strange, thorny whip to capture his wrist and gouge it deeply, drawing blood.  
  
"I don't have time for this!" the demon snarled, and without another thought, yanked the whip from his body as if it caused no pain. He flung it to the ground, away from them both, and hurried on past the offender, quickly gaining on his precious prey.  
  
When he reared back for another assault though, a short, black-haired male turned and pulled out his katana, successfully placing a large bloody gash in his side as he streaked past. He returned, meaning to end his life once and for all, but the demon had once again gone ahead, stumbling a bit at first but otherwise unharmed.  
  
Kagome was running down the tall shrine steps with only two of Yusuke's friends left who could help her. She didn't know how long she would be able to take this. The shape-shifter was gaining, and she was already at top speed. The orange-haired one she had recognized earlier as Kuwabaka was falling behind. There was no time to wait though, as her life was in danger and he had his eyes on no one else.  
  
That left one person in her defense: the punk-dressed stranger. She really hoped he was trustworthy in battle. He was definitely fast, but speed is NOT the only thing that counts in a fight, especially in one against a demon.  
  
They had gotten to the base of the steps when the punk called out, "Stop!" and stood directly in front of her preparing his defense until some of the others got there. She skidded to a halt and backtracked so she was immediately by him, making her all the more easily protected. Kagome stood there, frightened.  
  
She watched as the others came rushing down the stairs over the demon's shoulder, and then as the demon finally ushered in the first blow. It all seemed as if it was in slow motion to her. She saw the guy's claws extend and reach out for her, and also watched at the young man shielding her created a kind of barrier of spirit energy to stop him in his tracks.  
  
The demon was getting angry, and was tired of waiting to get what he so desired. His glare became more heated and a miasma began to form around him. Kagome's eyes widened and the teen in front of her backed up ever so slightly, grabbing a hold of her arm with his hand in preparation to escape.  
  
The cloud of miasmic energy surrounding him, the demon leapt forward preparing to murder both targets at once. Once again, it all seemed slow motion; as he reached forward, Kagome was swept into the arms of Yusuke's friend and pulled out of danger, but she saw her chance and swiped the jewel from his left fist. It had been left unguarded during his onslaught.  
  
Instantly, the miasma dissipated, the demon disappearing as well, and a pink glow began to emanate from the jewel as she held it in her palm. As she was set down on the ground, still staring at the gem, transfixed, its glow grew brighter, purer, and it floated in the air before her.  
  
"What...?" Kagome had time to say (which wasn't much now, was it?) before the shine ceased and it dropped, almost floated, back into her waiting palm.  
  
Yusuke arrived then, out of breath, and hugged her still form. "Kagome! Are you okay? Did that demon hurt you?" Then he noticed she was staring at something in her palm. Several emotions crossed her gaze: wonder, happiness, pain, confusion.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked again, shaking her out of the trance. "Kagome, what is it?"  
  
"It's the Shikon no Tama," she whispered back, completely in awe.  
  
(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)  
  
Star: Hello there! For those of you who might be wondering, Yami is not my character. Yes, he is a made-up, but not by me.  
  
Scythe: He belongs to another wonderful author by the name of Sukera. (Subliminal Message: Go read her ficcie!) GO SCRIBBLE!!!! Ahem, that's an inside joke. (Subliminal Message: Buy a hat!)  
  
Star: If any of you criticize the character of Yami, do not blame your not- liking-him-ness on me, because I am, as they say, just the messenger.  
  
Scythe: And he has never had a test run before now, so we're hoping he works out!  
  
Yami: You make it sound like I'm a remote control car or something...  
  
Star: He can talk?  
  
Yami: 'Course I can. What, did you forget already that I talked in this chapter?  
  
Star: Oh yeah... Click the little purple/blue button! 


	3. Anger

Kat: Who shall I annoy now...?  
  
Scythe: What are you doing?  
  
Kat: Deciding something important. Now shoo.  
  
Scythe: If it involves a new target, I will help.  
  
Kat: YAY!  
  
(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)  
  
**Here is THE VOTE!**

_Kurama: 46_

**Hiei: 102**

Yami: 2

(Brother's random official vote...He voted 10 times...on different people...)  
  
(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)  
  
**Chapter 3: Anger**  
  
(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)  
  
LAST TIME: "Kagome?" he (Yusuke) asked again, shaking her out of the trance. "Kagome, what is it?"  
  
"It's the Shikon no Tama," she whispered back, completely in awe.  
  
(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)  
  
The other mysterious man from that day walked over and glared at the jewel mistrustfully. "You might as well hand that thing over so I can take it back where it belongs," he said after a while.  
  
All amazement and wonder gone from her being, Kagome turned to him defiantly. "And just HOW do I know that you won't steal it? And furthermore, how do I know if you will actually take it someplace safe? Are you trustworthy in the eyes of someone else?" Quit firing questions Kagome. You should just ask for a name! Geez...  
  
The guy stood there looking taken aback for a moment, and for the first time everyone got a good look at what he was wearing: an ancient, red haori, complete with matching hakamas. Good grief, this guy looked like he was from the Warring States Era or something!  
  
"If you are going to be so mistrustful, then I'll tell you where I'm taking it. I'm going back through the well to give it to Kaede." The guy was staring curiously at the young girl's fidgeting hands. What was she...?  
  
Kagome had noticed those adorable, twitching ears of his on the top of his head while he was speaking, and, needless to say, it was taking all she had to fight the urge to rub them. Or at least reach up and touch them... No, Kagome! Bad girl!  
  
It was a good thing her conscience wasn't very strong in cases like these, or Kagome might have actually NOT petted his furry little ears. So cute! Without thinking of what she was doing, Kagome reached up and stood on tiptoes, massaging his ears.  
  
A contented smile graced his features and a low sound that sounded suspiciously like a purr rumbled from his chest, barely audible. Then he realized what was happening, and he yanked her hands away by the wrists.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry..." Kagome said, blushing. She really hadn't meant to... Realizing she didn't even know his name, she looked at him imploringly.  
  
"Feh. I'm Inuyasha. And who might YOU be, little girl?" he replied to her look.  
  
"I am NOT a little girl, and my name is Kagome," she huffed.  
  
"Well alright then, Kagome. Now would you mind handing over the jewel so I can take it back to where it belongs?" Inuyasha said, tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"Nope," Kagome smiled cheerfully. Inuyasha gawked at her.  
  
"W-what? Why won't you let me have it? I have to take it back to the priestess Kaede so it'll be safe!" He pointed his index finger in the direction of the well house. So, it must be some kind of portal...  
  
"I won't let you have it until I get some answers," she stated. "Now, what I want to know is who the HELL was that DEMON and WHY did he want to KILL me!" Kagome commenced sending the red-clothed man a ferocious glare, promising nothing but torture until he gave her the answer she wanted.  
  
Despite the fact he had been up against countless demons, the way Kagome was staring at him was nothing short of disturbing, terrifying even.  
  
Sounding bored, he began explaining. "That demon is a burn victim named Onigumo, who is infatuated with the former priestess Kikyo, and so to get what he wanted he called for thousands of demons and invited them to feast on his flesh and corrupt soul. He wanted the Shikon even more than he wanted Kikyo though, so he slaughtered her as he impersonated me, taking the Jewel while he was at it. That is why he looked like me, because he hadn't transformed back to his true form yet." Inuyasha's gaze became lost, staring into space as he remembered the pain he had felt at seeing his love as she was slain and not being able to do anything about it. That damn Onigumo had placed some kind of spell on him! There was no possible way he could break it, and until then all he could do was watch.  
  
Shaking out of it, he asked, "Any questions?"  
  
Kagome was still glaring at him impatiently. "You still didn't answer why he wanted to kill me!" she accused.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, exasperated. "He wanted to kill you because you look almost exactly like Kikyo, with subtle differences. Your scent is nowhere near similar to hers though, so I can't believe he didn't catch onto that before he attacked."  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"Didn't what?"  
  
"You didn't catch onto the fact I wasn't Kikyo until I told you. If you go by scent, then you should have been able to figure that out before then."  
  
"Well, well, little Miss Smarty Pants. I'll have you know that I WOULD have noticed the change had it not been for all of the unfamiliar smells. Canine noses are very sensitive, you know!"  
  
Kagome just looked at him calmly. "Yes, I realize canine noses are strong. I am not that stupid, baka."  
  
"Where do you get off calling me a baka, wench?!?" Inuyasha replied soundly.  
  
"Apparently the same place you get off calling me wench."  
  
"But YOU are the one who said it first. I didn't call you wench until AFTER you called me baka."  
  
Yusuke was watching the scene with growing fascination, but at a look from his good friend Kurama, he decided that it would be in his best interest if he were to break up the soon-to-be fight.  
  
Clearing his throat and stepping in between the two, whose glares were throwing sparks at each other, he said, "Alright, alright, break it up. Kagome, you were just attacked. I don't think it would be a good idea for you to get into another fight so soon."  
  
Kagome turned her glare to Yusuke. "I didn't even get to do anything in that fight except run, thanks to the fact my katana is INSIDE my house."  
  
Yusuke was about to continue their little 'discussion' when a voice interrupted him. "Ahem, uh, what's the Shikon no Tama?" Oh, it was his punk friend, Yami.  
  
"It's an ancient jewel, said to have been destroyed many years ago, wanted by demons," Kagome answered, after shooting a glare at the hanyou, as she turned to take a good look at the obvious punk. He wore a bright red muscle shirt, with black flames across the chest, black cargo pants with an awesome silver dragon spewing blue flames on the back of one pant leg, and an open, overlarge, black button-up shirt with orange and red licks of fire traveling all the way around it near the bottom hem. To top it all off, his hair was black, spiked, and the tips were dyed a sapphire color. Hanging from one earlobe was a large animal's claw. (Outfit inspired by brother's clothing choices.)  
  
At the same time, the rest of the group was analyzing Kagome's apparel. Her clothing consisted of a short, red mini skirt, slightly longer than her usual school uniform, and a tight black-and-white top.  
  
The comments ringing through each of their heads were as follows:  
  
'She ain't gonna wear that if I have anything to do with it!'  
  
'She's hot... I wonder if she'll go out with me...'  
  
'Nice legs, girly, nice legs.'  
  
'She has a good figure, but she makes it far too obvious wearing those kinds of clothes... One of these days she will get in trouble for that.'  
  
'Hn. She does have better looks than most ningens...'  
  
'...Oh God I think I'm blushing...'  
  
_(Okay, guess who thought what, and I'll give you a nice surprise. [Wink] And yes, it has to be in order...just a list of names please! ...It should be easy...)_  
  
"Kagome, you aren't really gonna' wear that, are you?" questioned her cousin out loud as he raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, I am. Now, got a problem with that?" Her eye began twitching; that was never a good sign.  
  
"Oh, no, no problem, just curious..." Yusuke chuckled out nervously.  
  
"Um, like you were saying before, you wield a katana? Are you any good?" The punk was a smart one: he knew when to say what, and at the right time too.  
  
"Uh, yeah! Duh, otherwise I wouldn't be able to protect myself when the need arises. It's not like I can harness my spirit energy very well or anything like that." Here, Kagome paused, and seemed to consider something. "So, now that you know a little bit about me, how about you guys at least tell me your names?" Then, she noticed something. "Hey, where did the baka hanyou go?"  
  
"I'm right here," stated the baka hanyou through gritted teeth as he jumped down from a nearby tree. "How did you know I'm half demon?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Names first, then I'll tell you," the girl bartered.  
  
"She's good, Urimeshi, definitely not related to you," Kuwabara said in a somewhat lower voice than normal to the spirit detective.  
  
"Oh, Kuwabaka!" sang an overly sweet Kagome. Her voice soon took an angry edge though, and a vein popped out near her right temple as her left eyebrow twitched again. "Normally I would agree that Yusuke is not the most intelligent of people, and therefore have no problem with stating that fact bluntly while other members are present, but I am the only human with the parameters to do that. Anyone else I see talking ill of my cousin, will be duly punished. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Kagome saw the shortest of them smirk, evidently understanding what she had just said. The green-eyed one chuckled lightly under his breath, while the punk's face turned red at having to restrain his laughter. Yusuke stood there indifferently; he was used to Kagome's literate speeches she made when she was very pissed at someone, though half of the time he had no idea what she was actually talking about.  
  
"Huh?" said Kuwabara oh-so-smartly.  
  
"In other words," Kagome said, starting to loosen up her shoulders with a few simple stretches, "DON'T INSULT MY COUSIN OR I WILL HURT YOU, BAKA CHIMPANZEE!!!" Each word was accentuated by a hard punch to some area or another on the head, leaving it covered in bumps and bruises by the time she was done. "Now then," she continued, already back in sweet mode, cleansing her hands of invisible dirt aggressively, "what are your names?"  
  
"Yami, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama," Yusuke introduced, bored.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kurama reached out, took her hand in his, and kissed it gently as a way of hello, all while he bowed. Kagome's eyes turned into little dots, and she looked really freaked out. She 'eep'ed and jumped behind the nearest person, who just happened to be Hiei.  
  
"Ningen," Hiei began in a warning tone.  
  
"Does he always do that?" Kagome whispered, still a little creeped out.  
  
"Yeah, that is how he greets all girls for the first time," answered Yami quietly.  
  
"Not all of them!" protested a blushing Kurama.  
  
"Hey Hiei, finally find a girl you like? You didn't call her baka ningen!" exclaimed Kuwabara stupidly. Yes, very stupidly indeed. Within seconds, Hiei had him pinned against a tree, katana blade at his neck. Kurama, Yusuke, and Yami were restraining a furious Kagome, with difficulty, I might add.  
  
"LET ME AT HIM!! IM GONNA KILL HIM!! OR AT LEAST LET ME FATALLY INJURE HIM!! PLEASE!! YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
"If you wish to execute the baka, be my guest," said Hiei monotonously, replacing his sword into its scabbard and stepping away from her line of fire.  
  
"Hey, Urimeshi, I see how she's related to you! You've got the same temper!" Oh yes, Kuwabara SO knew when to shut his big mouth. NOT!!!  
  
Kagome's anger gave her the added strength needed to break free of her bonds (namely, the three guys), and she stalked forward slowly. The background suddenly turned to large flames, and Kuwabara was just staring dumbly at them.  
  
"Baka," she began thoughtfully, "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!" Once again, each word was accentuated by a, now harder, bonk on the head. She wasn't even panting when she finished. Okay, so she was a little, but she was actually trying to calm down, and was having trouble with the deep breaths part.  
  
"Remind me never to make her angry," Yami confided in Yusuke. He nodded his agreement. Then Kagome turned on them.  
  
"What did you just say?" she yelled, still not entirely calmed from moments before.  
  
(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)  
  
Star: YAY! Another chap! I bet you all loved the Kuwabara bashing!  
  
Scythe: Um, duh.  
  
Kat: Hey! That was MY idea!  
  
Star: So it was. Sometimes having violent muses comes in handy...  
  
Scythe: (Quirks eyebrow) SOMETIMES??? How about, all the time.  
  
Kat: Yeah!  
  
Star: Um, no, because it's hard to write fluffy stuff with you guys.  
  
Kat: Then call in some other fluffy muse!  
  
Star: I shall have to do that...As soon as I find one, that is.  
  
Scythe: No one in their right mind would come to you.  
  
Star: Then why did you guys?  
  
Kat: We are in our left minds!  
  
Star: Huh?  
  
Kat: Right handed, left minded. It all works out in the end.  
  
Star: You are very annoying...  
  
Kat: (Bows) I know.  
  
(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)!(!)  
  
IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!  
  
This was the last chapter for a while, until I finish Youkai Hunt. I know, I know, you all are going to yell at me...but at least I updated one more time. And NO it is not stopping here, I will write up more chapters, but I'm having writer's block on it so um yeah. Until the next time! (Salutes) And don't forget to enter the little mini-contest!!


End file.
